Ruptura y Sanación
by Annie de Odair
Summary: UNICOS DOS CAPÍTULOS: Teddy nunca imaginó que él la engañaría de nuevo. Ella nunca imaginó que le rompería el corazón. Pero tampoco imaginó que hubiera alguien que sanara su dolor. Teddy/PJ 4EVER.
1. Chapter 1: Ruptura

**¡Hola a todos! Este es un fic de Good Luck Charlie que empecé hace unos días. Simplemente decidí que tenía que haber más fics Teddy/PJ. Así que si, este fic es Teddy/PJ, por lo que a los que no les guste el incesto, allá está la puerta - - - - - - - **

**Simplemente no creo en el incesto, creo que es (no se ofendan) algo que decía la iglesia porque consideraba inmoral que los familiares estuvieran juntos. Reconozco que la gente era un desastre en otras edades, y que se acostaba con cualquiera, pero a veces los familiares también se enamoran entre sí. (No es que me haya pasado. No tengo familiares hombres de mi edad... Y por ahora, solo voy por chicos :P) así que creo que es algo delicado el tema del incesto, porque no es aceptado socialmente.**

**Bueno, aquí les dejo esto, que se va a componer de dos capítulos En realidad era solamente un one-short, pero cuando vi que eran siete página de Word y no había pasado nada, dije: "Oh... shit"**

**Ojala les guste.**

* * *

**Ruptura y Sanación**

**Capitulo Uno: Ruptura **

Teddy estaba sentada en el banco del porche de su casa. Tenía los codos apoyados en sus piernas y su cabeza hundida en sus manos. No quería hacer notar que estaba llorando.

Aunque se dieron cuanta. O más bien, se dio cuenta.

PJ venía de su trabajo. Tenía puesto el gorro de repartidor de pollo. Llegaba de una larga jornada, y muy cansado. Aunque en vez de poder descansar, se encontró con su hermana en el porche de su casa. Llorando.

- Teddy… ¿Te encuentras bien? – Ella dio un respingo. Oh, genial. Lo que menos quería es que alguien se enterara. Y lo peor de todo, es que fuera alguien de su familia.

- No me pasa nada PJ. – Respondió levantándose y dándole la espalda. PJ la tomó por los hombros desde atrás y la gritó lentamente.

- Oye Teddy, estás llorando. ¿Puedo saber que ocurre? Tal vez haya algo que pueda hacer.

- No hay nada que puedas hacer. Nadie puede hacer nada. – Contestó sentándose de nuevo.

- ¿Tan malo es? – Preguntó sentándose a su lado. Teddy secó sus lágrimas y lo miró.

- Hoy vi como Spencer… besaba a otra chica. – Confesó al fin. – Y… realmente no entiendo. No entiendo, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué siempre me hace lo mismo? ¡Ya van dos veces! – Dijo subiendo el tono. – No es la primera vez que sucede. Antes también me había engañado. ¿Por qué hace esto? ¿Tengo algo malo PJ? – Preguntó con mirada suplicante. - ¿Qué tengo que no esta bien? ¿Qué me falta? ¿Qué sucede conmigo para que prefiera a otras antes que a mí? – PJ solo la agarró de los hombros y la sacudió levemente.

- ¡Oye! No digas esas cosas. Tú, Teddy, tienes todo. No te falta nada. Eres perfecta. – Sonrió. – Ve, levántate y hazle saber lo que se pierde. – Dijo con cariño.

- ¿Tu crees? – Preguntó con una media sonrisa.

- ¡Por supuesto! Es decir, Teddy, eres bonita, inteligente, dulce, buena hermana… (Con Charlie por lo menos) – Contestó y ella rió. – Original, divertida, bromista, arriesgada, haces lo que sea por los demás. Spencer nunca encontrará alguien como tú. Nunca. – Teddy sonrió.

- Gracias. Eres un buen hermano después de todo PJ. – Él sonrió.

- Bueno, ¿Qué puedo decir?

Se quedaron admirándose un rato. Hasta que él salió de su ensueño.

- Eh… Teddy, tenemos que entrar.

- De acuerdo.

- Sabes, tengo ganas de acostarme.

- Yo también. Tengo sueño. Fue un día agotador.

- Idem

Teddy se acostó en el sofá y no supo nada más hasta el día siguiente.

Cuando abrió los ojos miró a su alrededor. Solo recordaba haber sentido frío por la noche. Estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera llegó a su habitación. Pero… entonces… ¿Esta frazada y la almohada? ¿De donde salieron?

Gabe entraba a la casa cuando Teddy recién se estaba levantando.

- Al fin te levantas. Llevas durmiendo años. – Teddy miró su reloj y vio que eran las dos de la tarde.

- Oh bueno… por lo menos es verano. – Contestó resignada. – Oye… ¿Tu pusiste esto aquí? – Preguntó señalando la frazada.

- Oh no, sabes Teddy, no tengo ese tipo de gestos para con la familia. – Sonrió. – Fue PJ. Creo que son de él. – Comentó distraído mientras subía las escaleras.

- ¿Sabes donde está?

- Ni la más pálida idea. – Contestó sin mirarla.

Teddy tomó todo lo del sofá y fue hasta la habitación de PJ a dejarlo. Tocó la puerta.

- Pasa.

- Eh, PJ, soy yo.

- ¡Teddy! Pasa, pasa. ¿Qué ocurre?

- Venía a dejarte esto. – Sonrió. – Gracias.

- Si, bueno, no podía ver estabas muriéndote de frío.- Ella sonrió. En ese momento sonó su celular.

- Eh, espera un momento. – Dijo atendiendo el teléfono. - ¿Hola?

- Teddy… tenemos que hablar. – Contestó una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea.

- Spencer, tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar.

- Pero Teddy, se que viste algo el otro día…

- Así es.

- Solo quería decirte que es una confusión. Yo…

- Lo siento, el servicio no está disponible. Llámame cuanta me interese. Adiós Spencer.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó preocupado su hermano.

- Nada. – Contestó ella girando los ojos. – Solamente era Spencer pidiéndome que lo dejara explicarme.

- No lo hiciste, ¿Verdad?

- ¡Por supuesto que no!

Teddy miró su celular. Le gustaría que todo haya sido un sueño. Que Spencer venga y le diga que en realidad no era él, que era su hermano gemelo malvado. O simplemente… que ella lo había besado.

Salió de la habitación de PJ hacia la cocina. Si le dejaba que Spencer le explique quizás le mintiera, o quizás le dijese la verdad. Lo único que sabía es que deseaba que fuese todo un sueño.

Marcó el número de Spencer.

- ¿Teddy?

- Si. Solo… solo llamaba para… bueno, para que hablemos.

- ¿De verdad? Genial. Nos encontramos en el parque ¿De acuerdo?

- ¿Ahora?

- Si.

- Esta bien, nos vemos ahí. Adiós Spencer.

- Adiós Teddy. – Contestó colgando el teléfono.

Ella salió de la cocina.

- ¿PJ? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Eh… nada, nada. – Contestó. Se giró y subió las escaleras. Teddy se preguntó si habría escuchado. Seguro que no estaría nada contento con eso. Pero ¿Qué más da? Era su vida, no la de su hermano.

Salió de su casa y fue hasta el parque en donde muchas veces salía con Charlie a jugar, o donde se encontraba con Spencer otras tantas.

El aún no había llegado.

Se sentó en una banca. Ya sabía que es lo que pasaría. Spencer le explicaría una vez más que todo fue un error, que él la quería a ella y bla bla bla.

Lo mismo de siempre.

No tenía sentido darle la oportunidad de hablar si ya sabía que es lo que iba a decir.

No tendría que haberlo llamado siquiera.

Se levantó y caminó por la senda.

- ¡Eh! Espera ¡Teddy! – Ella se dio la vuelta al reconocer su voz.

- Ah, hola Spencer. – Saludó girando los ojos.

- Espera, se que estas enojada.

- Solo… solo dime lo que tengas que decir y luego vete.

- Lo se, eso quiero hacer, solo escúchame.

- A eso vine.

- Bueno, todo eso, simplemente fue un error. Solamente estábamos hablando, y, ella dijo algo de salir, pero yo le… le dije que estaba contigo y ella, ella me besó, y yo… yo estaba confundido, y…y… Teddy yo te amo a ti. – Explicó rápidamente. Se notaba que estaba un tanto nervioso. Teddy lo supuso. Sabía que eso le iba a decir. Lo conocía. Ya había pasado por eso antes.

- Bueno Spencer. Esta bien. No vamos a volver, ¿Lo sabes no? – El asintió. – Esto puedo perdonarlo una vez, pero no dos. Yo no quiero estar peleada a muerte contigo. No te odio. Pero no esperes de mí un trato mayor que el cordial. Discúlpame, pero ya entendí como son las cosas.

- Teddy… lo siento.

- Lo se. Yo también lo siento. – Dijo tristemente.

- ¿Puedo… puedo darte un beso? Por los buenos tiempos. – Ella frunció el seño.

- Spencer, esto es difícil para mí, no quiero… - Empezó ella pero la callaron los labios de su ex novio, besándola con dulzura. Pero más allá de eso, el beso sabía a tristeza, y a despedida. Teddy se acopló a él, de todas maneras, ya la había besado. Pero no le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, ni él la abrazó de la cintura. Era solo eso. Un beso.

- Eh… - Murmuró Spencer. – Lo siento.

- Ya está. No importa. Vete por favor.

- Esta bien. – Dijo despidiéndose. - ¿Nos vemos? – Teddy sonrió de lado.

- Nos vemos. – Susurró dándole la espalda y caminando hacia su casa.

Spencer iba camino a la suya también, pero cuando estaba por cruzar la calle alguien lo agarró por atrás, arrastrándolo de nuevo a la plaza.

- Suéltame – Gritó tratando de safarse.

- Escúchame bien. – Gritó el agresor dándolo vuelta. – Escúdame con atención. – Pidió de nuevo.

- ¿PJ? – Preguntó el otro al verlo de frente. - ¿Qué te ocurre? – Dijo con más dureza. Spencer nunca toleró completamente al hermano de su, ahora, ex novia, por razones obvias. Al menos para él.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué?

- ¿De que hablas?

- Sabes perfectamente de que hablo. De Teddy ¿Por qué la lastimaste? – Spencer alzó las cejas.

- Eso es asunto mío y de ella. Además lo resolvimos.

- Eso no es suficiente para mí. La besaste. Quizás ella este de acuerdo en perdonarte una vez más, pero yo no. Heriste a Teddy y…

- ¿Por qué no dices "Heriste a mi hermana"? ¿Por qué no la llamas "hermana"? – Preguntó con un dejo punzante en su tono de voz.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? No le dijo a Gabe hermano… - Dijo girando los ojos. – Además… ¿Qué te interesa? Es algo de mi relación con ella.

- Eso no es suficiente para mí. – Respondió imitando las palabras del chico hace unos momentos. - ¿Por qué te interesa tanto ella? No te veo defender a tus otros hermanos…

- Spencer, Gabe es un hombre, Charlie es una nenita y Toby es bebé. Si Teddy y yo no nos apoyamos el uno al otro, ¿Quién lo va a hacer?

- ¡Yo! Yo soy su novio.

- Ya no más.

- ¡No entiendes! No puedes hacer esto.

- ¿De que hablas?

- Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. A Teddy. – Respondió de nuevo, imitando al rubio. – Me doy cuenta de cómo la miras PJ, de cómo la proteges. De cómo me odias. Y no es porque tengas un problema personal conmigo. Me odias simplemente porque soy su novio. Y porque sabes que nunca podrás estar en mi lugar.

- ¡Cállate, cállate, deja de decir estupideces! – Gritó alejándose de él, como si quemara.

- PJ, ella nunca va a quererte como tu la quieres. Y en eso yo tengo ventaja. Porque si bien, ahora no somos más una pareja, ella a mi me amó. Y eso nunca va a suceder contigo. Bueno… no de la forma en la que tu querrías. – PJ se acercó a él nuevamente.

- Pero sabes, tú la perdiste. Y en eso tengo ventaja yo. Porque ella siempre va a estar conmigo. Somos familia.

- Esa es tu perdición ¿No? – Preguntó alzando las cejas. Si PJ se quedaba un poco más, eso iba a irse a las manos. Por lo que se alejó.

- No. Porque si es mi familia, eso me da un vínculo irrompible. Que nunca te dará a ti. Nunca. – Terminó alejándose.

Cuando llegó a su casa, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella. No podía contener más eso. Todo lo que dijo Spencer.

En todo tenía razón. Siempre estuvo celoso de él. Al principio pensó que solamente eran celos de hermano, y que todo pasaría. Ni siquiera le prestó demasiada atención. Pero cuando Spencer venía a su casa a ver a Teddy una furia que no conocía se apoderaba de él y deseaba con toda su alma ser Spencer.

Nunca quiso sentirse así, pero ahora lo comprendía.

Se había enamorado de su hermana.

- ¿Sucede algo PJ?

- ¿Eh? – Preguntó saliendo de sus cavilaciones. - ¿Mamá? – Su mamá se acercó a él con cariño. - ¿Te pasa algo?

- Eh… te-tengo unos problemas. – Tartamudeó.

- Si necesitas ayuda, dímela. – El se lo pensó. Era obvio que nunca podría decirle a nadie eso. Es decir, "Hola mamá, ¿Sabes una cosa? Me enamoré de Teddy, si, de mi hermana. ¿Qué hago?"

- Bu-bueno, lo que pasa es que, me e-enamoré de una chica.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó sonriendo su madre. "Sonríe mientras puedas, mamá" pensaba PJ.

- Si, pe-pero, es un amor medio imposible.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque ella y yo tenemos una relación diferente. Es decir, somos como… hermanos.

- Tontito, no son como hermanos. Si no, no te hubieras enamorado de ella.- PJ giró los ojos. – Pero entiendo lo que quieres decir.

- Si, es que… la conozco desde que na… eh, desde que voy al jardín. Y siempre fuimos amigos. Nada más que eso. Solo que ahora, me enamoré de ella. Y se que ella no va a verme de esa forma nunca. – Amy Duncan lo miró fijamente.

- Pues díselo.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó sorprendido.

- Que le digas que la quieres. Prepárale una linda sorpresa, y díselo. Ella no podrá negarte nunca. – PJ sonrió. Se notaba que una gran parte de la historia era ignorada por su madre. – Bueno PJ, tengo que ir por Toby, él y tu papá están en el supermercado, y no quiero dejarlo con él mucho tiempo. Toby podría sufrir algún problema de por vida.

PJ subió a si habitación a pensar. Si invitaba a Teddy a una sena romántica, eso sería demasiado. Muy fuera de lugar para dos hermanos. Aunque tenía que pensar que lo que sentía por su **hermana** estaba de por si, fuera de lugar.

Suspiró resignado.

- ¿Qué pasa PJ? – Su voz le hizo dar un respingo. Cerró los ojos.

- Teddy. – Susurró apenas audible.

- ¿Si? – Preguntó entrando en su habitación.

- Me preguntaba si querías… ir al cine esta noche. – Su hermana frunció el seño.

- ¿De verdad?

- ¡Si! ¿Por qué no?

- Bueno… nosotros no tenemos una relación muy apegada que digamos. – Sonrió. Pero a pesar de que esas palabras fueron un poco dolorosas, a PJ le pareció que era la sonrisa más dulce y encantadora del mundo.

- Es verdad. – Comentó levantándose. – Pero nunca es tarde para empezar a ser mejores hermanos. – Sonrió.

- Tienes razón. – Comentó mirándolo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Eso es un sí?

- Claro, ¿Por qué no? No me vendría mal salir un poco. Más después de lo que pasó con Spencer. – A PJ le recorrió una ola de ira.

- No lo menciones.

- ¿De que hablas? – "Oh no, no voy a arruinar MI velada por hablar de este tipo. Eso si que no." Pensaba.

- Nada, nada. ¿A que hora quieres ir?

- Bueno, ahora son las cinco de la tarde. ¿Qué tal a las ocho de la noche?

- De acuerdo. Como quieras.

Teddy salió de su habitación un poco confundida. En realidad, ella quería a su hermano, pero le pareció un poco raro que la invite a salir, teniendo en cuenta como era su relación familiar. Aunque bueno, seguro que PJ quería animarla después de todo lo que pasó con Spencer.

Puede que suene raro, pero Teddy esperaba esa noche. Quería salir desesperadamente de su casa. Estar en un sola lugar le hacia pensar en Spencer y eso no era bueno. Para nada.

Aunque quisiera negarlo, todavía esperaba que su ex novio la llamara y le dijera que todo fue una broma para un canal de televisión.

Tal vez PJ lograra sacarla de ese pozo.

Su hermano se había preocupado mucho por ella. La había alentado, le había dicho cosas hermosas acerca de su personalidad, y la había invitado a salir.

Su hermano la invitó a salir. Esa frase se le hacía un tanto extraña. Pero, más extraño era que le gustara cuando la decía.

Se sentó en su cama. Miró el techo. Luego su escritorio. Vislumbró su cámara. La tomó y comenzó a grabar.

- Bueno Charlie. Así están las cosas. Spencer me engañó. Si, de nuevo. No lo puedo creer ni yo. Así que, es sábado en la noche y ¿Adivina qué? Voy a salir con mi hermano. – PJ se detuvo en la puerta de su habitación al escuchar esas palabras. Iba a avisarle que reservó las entradas para una película que ella hacía tiempo que decía que quería ver. Recordó cuando Teddy habló una infinidad de veces de cómo el nuevo actor, Garret Hedlund, salía en la segunda película de su libro favorito "Los Juegos del Hambre"**(1) **– No puedo creer que te diga esto. Si ahora mismo llamara a Ivy y le dijera, "Hey, estoy por salir con PJ" Estoy segurísima de que diría "Que triste amiga" – PJ se sintió dolido. – Pero ¿Sabes? Estoy contenta. Spencer no pudo valorarme, pero mi hermano si. A pesar de todo lo que nos peleamos. Y él fue el único que estuvo ahí alentándome, así que… si Gabe es como PJ cuando tenga su edad, entonces tienes buena suerte, Charlie.

- ¿Crees eso de verdad? – Preguntó entrando en la habitación. Teddy se sorprendió. Su hermano había entrado en su habitación precipitadamente. Frunció el seño con una sonrisita en sus labios.

- ¿Qué? – Solo pudo preguntar.

- Olvídalo. – Respondió dándose vuelta.

- ¡Eh, espera! – Gritó. PJ se dio vuelta y la miró.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿A que has venido? – Él miró sus manos. Luego recordó y dirigió su mirada a ella.

- Eh… vine a decirte que reservé entradas para ver la segunda película de tu libro favorito. – Teddy volvió a fruncir el seño.

- ¿Los Juegos del Hambre?

- Eso parece… aunque la película se llama "En Llamas" ¿No? – Los ojos de su hermana se agrandaron. No tanto por la emoción de ver la película, si no porque él se haya acordado de que quería ver ESA película.

- ¿Te acordaste?

- Bueno, no pude olvidarlo luego de que estuviste hablando miles de veces sobre ese… Garrett Hedlund… - Dijo girando los ojos. Ella sonrió calidamente.

- Gracias PJ. – El le devolvió la sonrisa.

- De nada Teddy, de nada.

PJ salió de la habitación para que su hermana se pudiera cambiar. Ya eran las siete.

Teddy se puso un lindo vestido celeste y blanco combinándolo con unos zapatitos blancos y un listón azul en el cabello.

Se vio en el espejo, lucía como cuando era pequeña. Esa no era ella. Teddy Duncan se enorgullecía de lucir con lo último de la moda. Teddy Duncan se jactaba de estar "en onda" pero eso, estaba muy fuera "de onda"

Le aterraba pensar que el cambio en su relación con PJ, la cambiaría a ella. Pero eso no era verdad. Esa vestimenta solo era parte del cambio en su relación.

Se veía como cuando ella y PJ salían de picnic, pero en realidad iban al patio trasero de la casa.

Sonrió. "Quizás esto sea agradable para PJ". Rió al pensar que si él también vistiera como lo hacían en sus días de picnic, seguramente se vestiría con un traje blanco. Porque así eran las cosas entre ellos cuando niños. Teddy se vestía siempre de blanco y azul y PJ lucía un traje blanco con corbata a combinar. Azul, por supuesto.

Suspiró. Luego tomó su bolso celeste y abrió la puerta. Frente a ella, se encontraba un PJ con la mano alzada y cerrada con forma de puño. Estaba por tocar a su puerta, pero parece que ella se le adelantó. Aunque eso no era lo que más le importaba.

Tuvo que contener una carcajada. Aunque la verdad es que ambos tuvieron que contener las ganas de reir.

- Luces genial. – Rió sin poder contenerse más Teddy. Delante de ella, impoluto, estaba su hermano con un traje **nuevo **de color blanco y un moño turquesa.

- Tu no te quedas atrás eh…- Rompió a reír al ver a su hermana como en los años 90`

Dieron zancadas sigilosas hasta la puerta. No querían ser descubiertos por nadie. No querían que nadie haga preguntas.

- ¡Ustedes! Los de los años 90' – Gritó su madre - ¿Teddy? ¿PJ? ¿Qué sucede aquí? – Preguntó sonriendo. Los dos se miraron nerviosamente.

- Vamos a una fiesta de disfraces. – Contestaron con ímpetu los dos al mismo tiempo.

- ¿A sí? ¿Una fiesta? ¿De quién?

- De Ivy. – Respondió Teddy.

- ¿De verdad? Oh, bueno, solo déjenme sacarles una foto, ¡Por favor! – PJ suspiró resignado y asintió. – ¡Bob trae la cámara! ¡El dueto retro ha vuelto!

- ¿En serio? – Gritó su padre desde la cocina.

PJ y Teddy intercambiaron miradas divertidas.

- Wooow, ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó una voz masculina.

- Gabe. – Susurraron los dos con temor. Su hermano podría hacerles la vida imposible por la imprudencia de ponerse esa ropa.

- Nada Gabe, solo vamos a una fiesta de disfraces. – Dijo con calma su hermano mayor. Gabe alzó las cejas incrédulo.

- Esta bien. Si tú dices. – Contestó reprimiendo una risita.

- Oh vengan, vengan. – Dijo Amy Duncan cuando Bob le alcanzó la cámara. Su padre también tuvo que reprimir risas.

Su madre les sacó muchas fotos en diferentes posturas y luego los dejó marcharse.

- ¿A que hora volverán?

- No lo se. Tengo que ver a que hora termina la pe… - No pudo terminar la frase porque Teddy lo piso fuerte.

- Ivy no puso una hora. Pero llamaré. – Dijo sacando rápidamente a su hermano de la casa.

Afuera ellos rieron. PJ le abrió la puerta a Teddy de su nuevo auto y ella subió con cuidado. Luego, cuando él estuvo dentro también encendió el motoR. Teddy iba muy metida en su celular, así que cuando lo dejó sobre su regazo, PJ pregunto:

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya le mandas mensajes tan temprano a mamá? – Ella rió.

- No, solo… tomo precauciones.

_De: Teddy_

_Para: Ivy_

_ Si mi mamá pregunta, en tu casa hay una fiesta de disfraces._

* * *

**(1) The Hunger Games es un trilogía que amo mucho. (Lo dice mi nombre :*) Por eso no pude evitar incluirla en el fic, y agregé a Garrett Hedlund porque creo que es un perfecto Finnick Odair, aunque el que va a hacer el papel es Sam Claffin.**


	2. Chapter 2: Sanación

**Me decepcionó un poco que este fic no tenga ni un review, pero de todos modos se que hay gente que lo lee sin dejar un comentario. Por eso, ¡Eh aquí el segundo y último capitulo! **

**¡Besos!**

* * *

**Capitulo Dos: Sanación **

Llegaron al cine bastante rápido. Fue divertido ir riendo con su hermano. No pararon de hacer bromas acerca de su vestimenta y su familia.

Entraron a retirar sus entradas.

- Eh… para ver "Los Juegos del Hambre"

- Señor, disculpe, "Los Juegos del Hambre" no está en cartelera.

- ¿Cómo? Si reservé las entradas hace una hora.

- Lo siento, pero esa película no está en cartelera hace más de dos años.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó alzando las cejas.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Vino en auxilio Teddy.

- Eh… solo que "Los Juegos del Hambre" no está en cartelera.

- Si, lo siento, hace más de dos años. Ya se lo he dicho a su novio – Comentó con una sonrisa fingidamente triste. Aunque esa no fue la observación más importante que ellos hicieron. Ambos se tensaron. PJ sintió su corazón latir en su cabeza y Teddy se quedó parada como una estatua. Sin reaccionar.

- Eh… e-ella, solo… solo es mi hermana. – Tartamudeó. La señora rió por lo bajo y murmuró unas disculpas.

- P-pero, ¡PJ! ¿Qué dices? ¿"Los Juegos del Hambre"? Nosotros veníamos a retirar las entradas de "En Llamas" la segunda película de la trilogía. – Dijo nerviosamente, ya que hablaba rápido y con un enojo que quería cubrir su inestabilidad.

- Oh… lo-lo, siento – Se disculpó torpemente su hermano. - Si, veníamos por "En Llamas"

- Muy bien, eso tiene más sentido. – Sonrió la señora y le dio los boletos - ¡Disfruten la película! – Gritó.

- Gracias. – Dijeron a la vez, mientras entraban en el cine.

Se sentaron en sus butacas totalmente en silencio. La película comenzó y lo único que hicieron además de mirarla fue comer palomitas, que, Teddy compró mientras PJ luchaba con los tickets en la boletería.

Era la mitad de la película y ninguno había dicho algo. Ni un comentario. Teddy ya había ido antes al cine con su hermano y durante la película hablaban tanto que las personas tenían que callarlos. Por eso, la idea de un silencio sepulcral la irritaba.

Casi en las tres cuartas partes de la película, Teddy se inclinó para agarrar un puñado de palomitas del recipiente que lo tenía PJ en su regazo. Tuvo que meter la mano hasta más adentro que cuando el pote estaba lleno. Sin quererlo, recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su hermano. No se había dado cuenta cuando, lo notó cuando él la abrazó con cariño. Se sobresaltó a sentir su brazo sobre su cuerpo. Por lo que se dio cuenta de que estaba apoyada sobre él.

Teddy podía sentir sus músculos tensarse. Y también podía notar a PJ ponerse más nervioso.

Cuando se acercó el final, Teddy ya estaba llorando. Estuvo esperando esa película desde hace un montón de tiempo. PJ la miraba preocupado.

- Oye… - Murmuró por primera vez en toda la película.

- Estoy bien… - Susurró. – Es solo que… estuve esperando esta película durante mucho tiempo. Gracias. – Sonrió emocionada. Teddy lo abrazó con fuerza.

Cuando la canción final sonó acompañada de los títulos, Teddy y PJ se levantaron del sus asientos.

- ¿Te gustó? – Preguntó sonriendo.

- ¡Me encantó! Gracias por traerme aquí PJ. Tenías razón. Nunca es tarde para ser mejores hermanos. – Él sonrió. "Mejores hermanos" retumbaba en su cabeza con insistencia.

- Eh… ¿Quieres ir a comer? Son… - Comentó mirando su reloj. – Las diez y media. ¿Vamos a algún restauran?

- Claro. Por aquí cerca hay un café-concert, que también sirve comida. ¿Te gustaría ir?

- Muy bien, si tu dices.

Caminaron fuera del cine dos cuadras cuando se toparon con el lugar. Tenía una fachada color naranja y el interior era todo marrón, o café. Con mesas redondas y manteles verdes. Había un pequeño escenario donde tocaba una banda de jazz.

Teddy se acercó a la recepcionista.

- Una mesa para dos, por favor.

- Un momento. – Contestó revisando las listas. – Tome la mesa cuatro.

- De acuerdo. – Dijo Teddy tomando de la mano a PJ y caminado rápidamente hasta su mesa.

- ¿Qué van a pedir? – Preguntó una mesera acercándose a su mesa. Ellos miraron el menú.

- Yo quiero un plato de espaguetis con salsa boloñesa, por favor. – Dijo sonriendo Teddy.

- Y yo… quiero un plato de arrolladito primavera.

- Claro, ya traigo sus órdenes.

- ¿Arrolladito primavera? – Preguntó Teddy conteniendo una risita.

- ¿Qué? Lo vi en un comercial.

- ¿Vas a ordenar eso, solo por un comercial?

- Por algo se empieza. – Sonrió.

La mesera les llevó las órdenes unos minutos después.

- ¿Puedo probar? – Preguntó Teddy mirando el plato de su hermano.

- Claro. – Contestó tomando su tenedor y llenándolo de comida. Teddy estaba por tomarlo, pero PJ la esquivó. – Abre la boca. – Ella frunció el seño. – Solo hazlo.

- De acuerdo. – Contestó entreabriendo un poco su boca. PJ introdujo el tenedor dentro. Como si le diera la comida a un bebe. Teddy saboreó el "Arrolladito Primavera" – Mmm es delicioso.

- ¿Quieres más?

- No. Esta bien. – Contestó riendo.

Cuando la banda de jazz terminó de tocar, empezó a hacerlo un grupo de "rock melódico" Algunas personas había hasta empezado a bailar. Eso estaba permitido por supuesto. Había una sección de baile para quienes terminaban de comer.

- ¿Cómo conocías este lugar?

- Vinimos muchas veces aquí con Spencer. – Murmuró. PJ sintió su estómago revolverse de ira. Giró los ojos y luego se paró.

- ¿Quieres bailar? – Le preguntó tendiéndole la mano.

- Mmm, ya sabes, no soy muy buena bailando. – Contestó dubitativa.

- La verdad es que no lo se, así que déjame saberlo. – Sonrió tomándola de la mano y levantándola de la silla.

- Oye PJ, no… - Murmuraba tratando de safarse de la situación. Pero PJ colocó una mano en su cintura y agarró la mano de Teddy con la suya. Ella suspiró con resignación y apoyó su mano en su hombro.

- Esto es un bals.

- ¿Bals?

- Si, y se baila así. – Contestó girando.

- Oh por Dios PJ, no me sueltes o caeré… - Él rió suavemente y tomó con más fuerzas a su hermana. La música seguía sonando, pero con una leve sensación de que terminaría pronto. PJ la miró a los ojos y ella no desvió la mirada, como solía hacerlo siempre. A él le latía el corazón aceleradamente. Podía sentir que ese era el momento. Apretó con fuerza la mano de Teddy y giró una vez más. Cuando sintió que los músicos estaban por llegar al final, la tomó de la cintura con ambas manos y la llevó hacia atrás. Ella solamente levantó una pierna por inercia. Al parecer fue un buen final, porque todos habían hecho lo mismo.

Cuando Teddy se levantó miró a PJ directamente a sus ojos celestes.

- Gracias por traerme aquí. – Sonrió abrazándolo fuerte. Él le rodeó con un brazo la cintura. Ella se sorprendió al encontrarse en un ambiente cargado de romance. Y se sorprendió más al ver a su hermano en esa faceta. Algo no cuadraba.

- Dime Teddy, ¿Nunca vas a dejar de quererme? ¿Haga lo que haga?

- ¿Qué dices PJ? Por supuesto que te voy a querer. Eres mi hermano.

- Lo se. Y… lamento si eso cambia. – Contestó con tristeza. – Lamento si te lastimo. Pero necesito hacer esto. Solo una vez.

- ¿De que estás habla… - Empezó a decir Teddy, pero fue irremediablemente interrumpida. PJ la estaba besando. ¡Besando! ¡Su hermano! En un principio ella solo entreabrió los labios, pero luego, no pudo evitar besarlo también. Y asustada descubrió que se estaban activando unas mariposas en su estomago. Su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar solo. Suspiró contra sus labios y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos. PJ la besaba como si nunca más la fuera a besar. Lo que desde su perspectiva, era algo, demasiado posible. Sus labios cálidos y suaves acariciaba los de Teddy, quién no solo se dejaba hacer, si no que abrazaba con fuerza a PJ para besarlo ella también. Lentamente PJ se separó de ella y juntó su frente con la suya. Ella suspiró abatida. – ¿Qué estas haciendo? – Preguntó con tono de súplica.

- Lo siento. – Murmuró apenas audible. – Pero tenía que hacerlo. Al menos una vez tenía que besarte.

- Si esta es tu idea de ser "mejores hermanos" entonces no se…

- ¡Pero yo no quiero ser tu hermano Teddy!

- ¿Qué?

- Yo… no quiero… no quiero ser tu hermano.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo?

- Que te amo.

- Por Dios PJ que dramático eres. – Murmuró nerviosamente mientras se sentaba en la mesa de nuevo.

- Teddy, Teddy, si quieres pégame, dime que soy un idiota, lo que quieras, pero tienes que creerme cuando te digo que te amo.

- ¡Por supuesto que me amas! Y también lo hago. Pero porque somos hermanos.

- ¡No! No es eso. No entiendes. Teddy yo…

- ¡No! – Gritó poniéndose las manos en los oídos. - ¡No quiero oírte! Vamos a casa. – Anunció parándose. PJ pagó rápidamente la cena y la siguió.

Cuando ambos estuvieron dentro del auto, ninguno de los dos dijo algo en unos minutos.

- Enciende el auto. – Murmuró Teddy rompiendo el hielo.

- No.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó.

- No quiero llegar a casa y pretender que nada pasó.

- ¡Nada pasó PJ! Solo olvídalo.

- ¡Que te incomode no significa que puedas ignorarlo! ¡No puedes andar ignorando lo que te molesta y hacerlo a un lado! – Gritó él exasperado. Ella se quedó callada y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. – Oye Teddy, lo siento, no quería…

- Solo… vamos a casa. – Sollozó.

- Teddy yo…

- Vamos… por favor. – Murmuró. Pero cuando escuchó los sollozos de él fue consiente de cuán egoísta estaba siendo. PJ encendió el motor. – Espera. – Susurró poniendo su mano sobre la de él.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas. Teddy se desabrochó el cinturón y se acercó a su hermano. Se acercó tanto que podía oír su corazón latir a la velocidad de la luz. Sus narices se rozaban y su respiración chocaba en el otro. Ambos se miraban a los ojos. Era como un juego. El que rompiera primero el contacto visual perdía. Y el que perdía, tendría que besar al otro. Teddy fue la primera en apartar la vista de los ojos de su hermano para dirigirla a su boca. PJ no pudo evitar mirar sus labios también. Entonces ella lo besó. Lo besó de verdad. Le rodeó el cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Sintió una vibración en sus pantalones.

- Mmmm, PJ, espera. – Murmuró alejándose un poco de él. – Tengo una llamada.

- Atiende. – Contestó separándose de ella.

- No. – Sonrió volviéndolo a besar. – Se siente tan bien… - Susurró contra sus labios.

- Puede ser mamá… - Contestó él alejándose un poco.

- Hay… de acuerdo. – Teddy sacó su teléfono y atendió. - ¿Hola?

- ¡Hija! – Ella giró los ojos.

- Mamá, ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, solo quería saber como estaban. ¿A que hora volverán?

- Ya estamos por ir a casa.

- Muy bien, los esperamos.

- De acuerdo. Adiós.

- Adi… - Colgó antes de que terminara de hablar.

- Era mamá. ¿No? Te dije.

- Si, quería saber a que hora íbamos.

- Lo se. – Contestó encendiendo el motor.

- Que lo apagues.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque vamos a tardar en llegar a casa. – Contestó besándolo. PJ suspiró entre besos tratando de encontrar su fuerza de voluta.

- ¿Y que… - Preguntó entrecortadamente. - ¿Qué le diremos a mamá? – Teddy no respondió. Solamente lo besaba y abrazaba con fuerza.- Teddy… - Susurró.

- ¿Qué? – Murmuró. – No hables tanto.

- Pero…

- Hay, bueno bueno, bueno, si tanto te preocupa… - Contestó tomando su celular y mandando un mensaje. Luego lo apagó y lo tiró al asiento de atrás. Se acercó de nuevo a besarlo con ternura. – Te amo… - Suspiró.

- Mmmm yo también…- Contestó sonriendo. - ¿Qué hiciste?

- Solo… tomo precauciones. – Murmuró. – Ahora, ven aquí. – Sonrió tomándolo del saco y atrayéndolo a ella para besarlo con dulzura.

_De: Teddy_

_Para: Ivy_

_Si mamá pregunta, nos perdimos en la ruta._


End file.
